A New Beginning
by BoScOLoVeR
Summary: Faith and Bosco start a new life together...ratings may change through out story...please r&r! its my first fanfic and i need all the tips! chapter 3 to be up soon
1. Breakfast

A New Beginning...  
  
Faith had been living with Bosco since she and Fred had divorced, it'd been 6 months. Fred had Em and Charlie this weekend, leaving Bosco and Faith alone for the weekend. They had been secretly seeing each for the past 9 months.  
" Faith, hun time to get up!" Bosco yelled from the kitchen. "Yup, whats for breakfast, it smells good?" she mumbled walking down the hallway. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and sausage, hurry up I have a surprise for you!" he said excitedly. Bosco had Faith's plate set up with everything already on it, as Faith walked into the kitchen she said "Wow Bosco! You didn't have to go through all of this! It's only breakfast!" Bosco replied " Yes I did, now sit down and shut your eyes." "Ok?" Faith said nervously. Bosco placed whip cream and a cherry on top of her pancakes, and then carefully placed something around the cherry. "Ok open your eyes!" Bosco said nervously, afraid of how she would react. On the pancakes in from of Faith she saw whip cream, then a cherry in the middle of the whip cream, and around the cherry was a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god it's beautiful!" Faith exclaimed. "Faith, will you marry me?" Bosco said as he got down on one knee and took the ring from around the cherry. " Yes, Bosco, I'll marry you." she said, jumping into Bosco's arms. "I love you so much." Bosco said. " I love you too" Faith replied. Just then "All My Life" by K-Ci and Jo-Jo came on the radio. Bosco and Faith danced to it.  
  
I'm So Glad... I will never find another lover sweeter than you sweeter than you and I will never find another lover more precious than you more precious than you girl you are.. close to me you're like my mother, close to me you're like my father, close to me you're like my sister, close to me you're like my brother and you are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing.... All my life I prayed for someone like you And I thank god that I..... That I finally found you All my life I prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do love me too I'd send you all that I'm thinking of........ Baby said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger You're all I'm thinking of I praise the lord above For Sending Me Your Love I cherish every hug I really love you All my life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby) I prayed for someone like you And I thank god that I.... That I finally found you All my life I prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too yes, I pray that you do love me You're all that I ever know, When you smile all my face always seems to glow, You turn my life around, You pick me up when I was down, You're all that I ever know, When you smile my face glow You pick me up when I was down say... You're all that I ever know When you smile my face glows You pick me up when I was down And I hope that you feel the same way too yes I pray that you do love me too And all my life I prayed for someone like you And I thank god that I.... That I finally found you All my life I prayed for someone like you yes, I pray that you do love me too All my life I prayed for someone like you And I thank god that I.... That I finally found you All my life I prayed for someone like you yes, I pray that you do love me too And all my life I prayed for someone like you And I thank god that I..... That I finally found you..... 


	2. midnight sickness

Thanks for the reviews guys they really helped me. Keep R&R and I'll keep posting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith and Fred got a divorce because Fred was cheating on Faith with some woman named Cassandra. So he told Faith that he didn't want to be with her anymore and that he loved Cassandra more than Faith. They had been going out for about a year. Faith had Emily and Charlie all weekdays and every other weekend. They didn't like staying with Fred because he only paid attention to Cassandra and their 6 month old daughter Samantha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ONE MONTH LATER:  
  
Bosco woke up in the middle of the night , he loooked over at his clock and it read 2:21 a.m. He turned over and reached for Faith, but she wasn't there. He got up to go look for her and found her in the bathroom, sitting near the toilet. " Faith are you okay? What's wrong? " he asked in a concerned and serious voice. " I'm not feeling all that great...I've been throwing up all night, and I think I know what's wrong. But it's not exactly whats 'wrong'...it's more like what's gonna happen... " Faith replied wearily. " Well... " Bosco said impatiently. " I took 4 pregnancy tests, we're gonna have a baby Bos " she said slowly. " I'm gonna be a dad! Faith this is wonderful! " he exclaimed. " Are you okay now baby " he asked. " Yea I think so. " Faith said. Bosco pulled Faith into his arms, kissed her on her forehead and quietly said " I'm gonna be a daddy! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER:  
  
Two months had gone by and Bosco and Faith had gotten married 1 month after he proposed, they wanted to get married before she had the baby. Faith got a promotion and was the new sergeant at work and Bosco was a detective. Today Bosco, Faith, Emily, and Charlie were moving into a new apartment with 4 bedrooms. Emily and Charlie would finally have their own rooms.  
  
As they brought all their stuff into the new apartment, Bosco and Faith saw Emily standing in the doorway of the soon to be baby's room. " It's gonna be weird, ya know, with a new brother or sister around. " Emily said akwardly. " Don't worry about it Em, it'll be okay, it'll just take a little while to adjust to thats all. " Bosco said trying to sound reassuring. " Bos, Em, Charlie, come one we gotta leave to go to my doctor's appointment or we're gonna be late! " Faith yelled from the kitchen. " Mom, me and Charlie are gonna stay here, get our rooms set up and stuff. " Emily said. " Okay but if you need anything call our cell phones, we'll be back in a little while. " Bosco told Emily and Charlie. " Bosco when you get home can we go to the park and play catch? " Charlie pleaded. " Sure champ. " Bosco replied. " Bye guys, love you. " faith said. " Love you too. " Emily and Charlie said simotameaously.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli, I'm ready for you now." said Dr. Lewis. As Dr. Lewis was performing the ultrasound she said " Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli, you're having twins, congratulations! Would you like to find out the sexes of the babies today? " Bosco and Faith looked at each other, Bosco nodded and Faith replied " Yes, please. " " Ok then, you'll be having a little boy and a little girl, I'll see you the same time in one month. " Dr. Lewis said.  
  
On the subway on the way back to the apartment all Bosco kept saying was " I can't believe I'm gonna have a son and daughter, my little leaguer and a daddy's baby! I'm a daddy! " All Faith could do was chuckle and say " Emily is gonna be so happy she's gonna have a little sister and Charlie is gonna be so excited to have a little brother! " 


	3. Author's Note!

Hey everybody! Thanks for your reviews on my story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really really busy. I need your help. Should I continue with my story or do you guys think I should start fresh with a new one, OR continue with this one and start another. Tell me ASAP!  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
